A modern computer network may comprise a large number of sensors. It is possible that there are one or more identification (ID) collisions between assigned IDs of these sensors. It may be an issue for sensors assigned with conflicted IDs to effectively communicate with other sensors or nodes in the network.
Thus, there is a need to generate and assign unique sensor IDs in a network.